Gnat
by Izreal
Summary: Shambles # 1. "Oh, how little you know." Law's lips drew back into a brief, humorless grin. "And how you forget that a gnat's bite can be the vector for an illness you won't realize you have until you are writhing in excruciating pain. Where all you can look forward to is your eventual demise."


**Disclaimer**—One Piece and all associated characters ect belongs to Eiichiro Oda not me I just enjoy reading/watching it. Spoken dialogue belongs to him if it seems very familiar.

Not Beta'd or edited save spell checker. Sorry about my spelling and grammar if I missed anything. Feel free to tell me _nicely_ if there is something that needs to be fixed.

For the majority of the notes see the end: **Please read them for reasoning on characterization and why I am writing this.**

I am working on speculation, what I have read of the manga, and the ever-helpful wiki. Also thanks Wikipedia for the polar bear info.

I am not putting in gratuitous Japanese for the sake of it. My understanding of the language is very limited so I would butcher it if I tried. That being said I will be putting in honorifics the best I can as they don't exist in English for all intents and purposes and feel like they add depth to speaking. I also will use the term's that are unique for something like Nakama as it has a very specific definition that once again doesn't quite translate the way it needs to be in English. I also use den den mushi because snail phone is really really lame. (EDIT: As per the help of a friend who knows more about Japanese then I, I fixed the fact that you apparently never use things like -san alone. Also a few minor errors will be fixed if I can find them again.)

I will be also using the Japanese name conventions. So last name first, first name is second.

Spoilers for up to and during Punk Hazard.

You were warned.

* * *

Law's boots made a whispering click as he strode down the hallway to the S.A.D. room leaving behind him destruction and chaos. His dark coat swirled around in his wake crackling with the charged energy of his powers and the undercurrent of static that had clung to him since he had eaten the Op Op fruit. Though outwardly calm as he almost always managed to appear his thoughts were churning like Caesar's gas that was rushing into Vegapunk's once base of operations.

First among those was the fact that he had an alliance now with what was maybe the most contradictory and somewhat laughable pirate in the entire world. An alliance geared to take down one of the Yonko, an alliance that Strawhat called a _friendship_ contrary to his own crew's declarations and Law's denial.

_Of course, are the Marines laughing at Strawhat-ya any longer? After Crocodile, Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and lest we not forget Marineford?_ Law internally sneered at the memories, it had been hard _not_ to hear of one Monkey D. Luffy and his small band of pirates and their achievements. He could also recall with more amusement and interest the sight of an enraged rubber fist smashing into the face of a noble. _Who is laughing now?_

Under his amusement and the feeling of, dare he say, _elation_, at his new alliance with the wildest card of all—And wasn't _that_ funny considering who he had once worked for—there was that ever present banked but burning _fury_ that he had hidden under his mocking politeness and fake smile.

He remembered, or rather, the deeply buried rage remembered.

* * *

_His steps into the abandoned room faltered at the image his eyes made out in the dim light. Law wasn't one to be startled often nor was he one to show fear in all but the most extreme cases. It was well known he had sociopathic tendencies even if he wasn't quite a complete one. But there were always exceptions to the norm._

"_Who… are you?"_

_ The big brown eyes were so terribly familiar looking out from behind black skin and white fur. Fur and skin that hadn't been there the last time he had behold those very same eyes._

_**No, please gods no. **__He had thought, begged, pleaded for the first time in his life, even as a minute tremor ran through his body with the realization that he was not hallucinating but seeing exactly what he thought._

_ "You look...familiar? Are you a human?"_

_ His mouth was so dry that he couldn't swallow and he was staring blankly at the form in front of him in half disbelief half rising horror. _

_ "Yes. I am human. I am Trafalgar Law." He finally answered cringing at how dumb it was to say his name like that._

_ "Ah! I am a bear you see. H-have we met?"_

_ He nearly choked on his reply. The voice was nearly the same as he recalled, but deeper and more hesitant, lacking the bold confidence that had once characterized it. There was a weak and depressive quality that was incredibly jarring considering Law was so used to the exact opposite from it._

_ "Yes. We have." He managed to say, after all what else could he say._

_ **Yes, in fact we are very old friends. Practically siblings. Of course the last time I saw you, you were not a polar bear but a man.** Law thought wryly with a touch of hysteria._

_ "Ah. I don't remember, but I don't remember old things well… they're…blurry." The large form shifted in the too small room, "can I tell you a secret Trafalgar-sama?"_

_ "No." He nearly bit out and seeing the polar bear flinch he moderated his voice in an attempt not to scare him more. "Law-san, please. Never Law-sama, understand?"_

_ "I'm sorry." He said in a tone that made feel Law had just kicked a puppy._

_ Then the large head nodded frantically long ivory-colored teeth flashing in a pointed smile as he became happier again._

_ "Can I tell you a secret Law-san?" The bear repeated._

_ "Yes."_

_ The bear leaned forward so that his whisper could be heard, his muzzle so close that Law could smell his breath, spoiled meat and the sweat tinge that characterized current sickness. The too hot dry black nose brushed his cheek so his mouth was against Law's ear also telling the doctor that the bear was anything but healthy._

_ "I don't like the other humans that come here. They ask hard questions I don't know how to answer. Even though they haven't come for a long time now. There is no other bears here, I'm **scared**…"_

_ Law had felt himself start to actual quake in fury as pieces of a puzzle started to fall together. He had them all before but had failed to bring them together. The supposed army, the paperwork filled with codes and formula, the experiments on animal and human biology, the facade with the Shichibukai. He had seen it all from his position at the man's knee as "little brother", but had missed the **importance** of it. Hadn't realized the significance of the individual pieces. How they all fit together._

_ Not even after one of his own had disappeared. Only after Law had stumbled across someone he had thought lost by complete accident in this out of the way room._

_**He has been using me…I knew that already, but I was wrong in **_**HOW**_**. **__Law had thought bitter bile rising in his throat._

_Law had been too arrogant to trust his position of favor. He had overestimated the worth of his skills and the immunity they would bring him, and now he was paying dearly for it. Or rather, the people he was close to were._

_ "Can… can I come with you? I don't like it here. I don't like **them**, but I like you. I don't know why. But I do." _

_ Law hated weakness in both himself and others, but this was different. _Wrong_. He could not let the…bear stay here. Even if the bear had no memory of the man he had once been._

_ Law had very few illusions about himself being on the side that promoted goodness and purity, but this, this was too far. This crossed the **line**._

_ He quickly ran the odds of him being able to break away from His control safely, how angry He would be. But as long as Law didn't overtly do anything against Him, He wouldn't be too motivated to send chase. And this was obviously a failed and tossed aside experiment, even as it made his stomach twitch to admit that fact. No, his commander wouldn't care, probably._

_ **Ex-commander. He stopped being in charge of me as soon as He did this.** Law corrected himself._

_ Besides He knew Law was setting out anyway, though He believed Law would do so in His name. Law would just have to bide his time and be vary careful how he played his hand of cards for the next handful of years while he gained strength enough to take Him down._

_ "Yes. Come quickly, we have a way to go."_

_ The bear bounced up and Law automatically catalogued his health. Even through the matted white fur that was dirtied to a grey and brown patchwork with bald patches he could see the bear was too thin. That combined with the smell of his breath hinted at a deeper, and possibly more serious issue. Law was a doctor, not a vet, but even this was clear._

_ Law turned to lead him out of the room but noted how the bear just stood rocking awkwardly. Just how **tall** he was now suddenly hit Law; the bear was over a foot taller than Law himself. Law wasn't short either, even though he hadn't finished his growth phase quite yet he was over six foot himself. That meant that the bear was closer to eight feet then not._

_**Well, he **_**is**_** a bear. Polar bear. Wasn't there that one that was mounted in Snowpark that was over 11 feet standing?**__ Law recalled the city on the northern part of the island that he had visited once on an errand for Him._

_ "What's wrong?" He asked turning around fully._

_ The answer was mumbled and the massive creature bowed over reducing his massive height and looking pathetic at the same time._

_ "What was that?" Law asked again._

_ "Scared…" It was nearly a whisper._

_ Law licked his dry lips and became aware he was clenching his hands hard enough that he was nearly cutting himself open on his own nails. He forced himself to relax feeling the blood suddenly rush back into his fingers with a sharp tingle. But that gave him an idea. Granted it would be somewhat demeaning, but for the bear—the man the bear had been—he would allow the childish action. _

_ Just this once._

_ He held out his hand to the bear who blinked at it dumbly. Law was relieved he had not flinched at the movement. The bear wasn't lying when he had said that Law didn't scare him, it also hinted that physical abuse was likely not something the bear had been subjected to. That was good._

_ "Take it." Law half-ordered._

_ Jumping to obey the bear gently enveloped Law's own hand in his massive paw as if aware of how easily he could crush Law's smaller limb. The fur was warm and alive under Laws fingers and with care he drew the bear out of the room and down the hall toward his new "ship". That was the original reason why he was down here. He was setting out today on his own, technically still under the flag of Him. Law had been looking for a missing crate of medical supplies that had been put in the wrong place. _

_ He had found a bear with damning eyes instead._

_ What was in some ways more insulting then the slight against Law personally was the fact that He hadn't cared enough to hide the bear better. Had discarded the failed experiment with no care. The room hadn't even been **locked**._

_ **Not anymore.** Law thought with a snarl rage building in a red-hot blaze that he buried down to temper and strengthen, control was important. **I will not serve you any longer you manipulative bastard. You have gone too far. You don't screw over your own men for no reason. I don't care if you are the Broker of the Underworld and are pulling one over on the World Government.**_

_They were quiet as they made their way to the docks._

_ "Law-san." The bear said quietly not quite a question._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "To sea. Do you see that over there?" Law gestured with his free hand._

_ The bear squinted at the strange yellow ship that bobbed in the water fifty yards away. It was metal and sat too deeply in the water that is, if one didn't know its secret._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "That is my ship."_

_ "Ship? Like a boat?" The bear perked up his ears twitching._

_ "In this case? Like a submarine. It goes under the water, as well as above it."_

_ And he was quite proud of that. How many other pirates, other than Fishman, could boast that particular ability? It had been a good find and steal._

_ "Yours? Are you the captain?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "So am I going to be on your crew? Oh can I?" The bear was excited and his claws grazed Laws hand giving him five minor punctures in his wrist and hand._

_ "Yes, if you like." Law answered feeling small hot trails of blood trickle down his to his fingers._

_ **You already promised to, even if you don't remember. You lost the duel we had, close as it was.**_

_ "That means that other people will have to listen to me?" This was said hopefully._

_ "You will certainly have seniority as you are my first Nakama." Law replied somewhat amused by the sure delight that came from the promise of being in charge in a fashion._

_ But then again Law didn't like being ordered around either. Especially considering what His power did if you didn't act fast enough, or if he was bored. Law detested his free will being taken away and perhaps it was finding the bear that had finally given him the reason to not put up with the cycle of manipulation and fear any more. _

_**I have a long memory and can be very patient. You **_**WILL**_** pay. I will make your empire fall.**_ _Law thought darkly feeding the blossoming hate to the monster in the depths of his soul to tide it over until it was time to let it loose._

_ "Good." The bear nodded solemnly._

_ They reached the yellow submarine that shined golden in its newness._

_ "So…that means you are Law-sencho right?"_

_ Law hummed agreeing._

_ "I suppose so, since you are now on my crew." He acknowledged._

_ "Ah." The bear slowly let go of Law's hand taking a big sniff of the ship. "I like it Law-sencho."_

_ Again the bear did the awkward shifting of his feet his head bowing again._

_ "Something wrong?"_

_ "If you are Law-sencho…who am I?"_

_ There was such fear in the statement._

_ Law knew it was more than a query as to what his position was. Law felt a burst of new anger at the implications of how little the bear remembered of before his transformation. Law felt his customary smile drop off his face when he couldn't figure out if the loss of memory and dampening of personality was purposeful or not._

_ "You are Bepo. That is you name. And you are my Nakama. That is all you need to know at this time. Do you understand?" He said staring at Bepo in the eyes and punctuating each point clearly so there would be no question as to their validity._

_ Law rubbed his fingers together smearing the wet blood against his skin staining them red._

_ "Yes, Law-sencho."_

_ "Good Bepo. Let's go."_

* * *

Back in the present Law felt his fake smile stretch back so he was baring his teeth in a half snarl that he forced back under the mask. Bepo was back on the ship with the others. This was something they didn't need to be involved in, especially Bepo. The shadow of Bepo anyway, he wasn't the Bepo he had been when he had still been human. That Bepo had been one of the strongest men that Law had known, a man that Law had been partners with in more than one fight. They had been friends and comrades. They had been planning on going after One Piece together with one leading the other. They had dueled over captainship and Bepo had just lost to Law's skills with a sword. They had been about to go find their own ship when Bepo had just disappeared without a trace. Law had been so blind not to realize that there was more to that disappearance then there appeared to be.

But now, Bepo of the past was only a phantom of memory that Law alone was privy too. Bepo _now_ was only an echo of what once was encased in the body of a talking polar bear.

Thanks to the S.A.D that Caesar was making for His benefit.

S.A.D. the same compound that was used to help make S.M.I.L.E.S. those fake Zoan devil fruit for His army. The very same fruit that had in their early stages the very reason that Bepo was as he was now. Frozen in a shape not quite man or bear but in the middle and in many ways less for it.

Law was going to make this place _burn._

The monster he had chained down under the smiles and mocking politeness shifted in anticipation. It quieted, waiting for the game to finally begin in real.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Law continued forward attempting to focus on the task at hand. He was not entirely successful in this endeavor.

He could still feel the strange echoing pain of his absent heart being crushed in Vergo's slimy hands. After all Law hadn't broken away from the group as well has he had thought, He had let Law go as some sort of game. When Vergo showed up at Punk Hazard and proceeded to crush his heart, Law had knew this for sure. Vergo's quips about adults were especially insulting. After all Law was nearing 30, he was a Shichibukai himself, even if it was more to gain a foothold and information for his goals rather than anything else.

Vergo, the ever-consummate rat bastard.

Of course Law had been stupid not to realize Monet's true loyalties, which had come and bit him in the backside even if he was a step ahead of her and her masters in several respects. She was just the kind of person that He would like. Law would not make such a mistake again.

Let it not be said that Trafalgar Law would lie about his own mistakes, at the very least to himself. And more importantly he _learned_ from his mistakes.

He entered the D room looking up at the large machine containing the substance that he was here for. The same substance that had been Law's main incentive behind becoming a Shichibukai, though not for the reason everyone seemed to think.

Law felt a dark smile stretch across his lips, a far truer one than he had used in far too long.

_About time._ He thought the anticipation making sparks swirl around his fingers, dancing and ready to twist to his whims. _Once I take care of this, I neutralize Caesar, and then I will go after the rest of your empire. Then when everything has been burned to the ground and you are sitting among the ruins of your broken kingdom, then, and only then will I come for __**you**__._

Vergo crashed through the wall slamming into the ground face first. Law turned his head blinking, his eyebrows raised.

_Convenient._

Law raise his left hand, palm facing down feeling the power already begin to collect at his will, his nodachi was held loosely in his right ready to use.

"**Room."**

_It is finally time to start your undoing… _

The energy spiraled out forming a dome with Law near a side and Vergo at the far edge. The sudden awareness that bombarded him was now familiar where it had once been enough to knock him out from the sure amount of information inside. He could feel everything inside his domain and in his domain he was _god._ Just like when he was standing beside an operating table.

"**Shambles.**" Law intoned twisting his fingers and warping his heart to his hand. "Come back heart."

It was strange holding his own heart in his hand, to feel it beating between his fingers. Scientifically and from a medical standpoint it was invaluable and one of the main reasons that Law had no regrets in eating the Op Op fruit. The ability to vivisect people and objects so easily and without the worry of loosing a patient, to see bodies working in what ever way he desired was one of the reasons he was the best surgeon in the world. Why he was called the Dark Doctor and Surgeon of Death.

No longer being able to swim was a very small price compared to that.

His musings were cut off as he was suddenly propelled backward with incredible force into the railing, loosing hold of his heart in the process. Though it was not before he had felt his heart rate pick up, like it had known the hit was coming before he had.

With Haki it was possible, he would need to figure out how to hone his Observation Haki more. He had a feeling it would become important in the future.

Law let out a cough in attempt to get air back into his lungs but it soon became an involuntarily scream as he felt Vergo's fingers dig into his heart, each one very distinct as they curled inwards. With a snarl he reached up and backwards grabbing the remains of the rail and began to pull himself up. He had to fight back.

_I refuse to loose now. Not when I am so close to finally finishing this._

Vergo's Haki reinforced fist smashed him in the face and backward but in doing so Vergo had gotten close.

_Clear!_ He thought sarcastically.

"**Counter Shock.**" He snarled.

The resulting surge of electricity smashed into them both but hit Vergo worse. Law felt the lack of weight on his head and knew his hat had not lasted through the hit. Dragging himself upward he could see that Vergo was smoking from the electricity and spots of blood colored the taller man's lips.

Vergo's subsequent message from Him was ignored and though a one-sided beating involving copious amounts of heart crushing Law was temporally put out action until he heard a new voice.

_Ah Smoker-ya is here._ Law recognized the marine's voice.

_It really was stupid of me to miss the fact that Vergo might show up. After all he is Joker's little favorite. _Law thought hearing the marine and pirate-mole fight.

He was aware the others were talking as they dueled but their voices were fading in and out due to the pulsing agony. He caught a few words on betrayal and Smoker's subordinates interspersed with the cracks of weapons and limbs.

There was a loud explosion that Law guessed was from Vergo's bamboo blowgun as the last he knew the real marine wasn't packing that sort of firepower. He would have used it in their fight earlier if he had.

_Well at least Smoker-ya is a Logia, he should have lived through that. He is only useful to me alive after all._ Law managed to right himself again and could make out a great deal of smoke from the explosion with Vergo staring at it not Law.

It was also the perfect time to see Vergo get smashed in the face by Smoker's fist, as the marine coalesced out of his signature white smoke. That alone made the day much brighter. His temple felt hot and cold at the same time and Law self diagnosed an injury there but not serious, otherwise there would be more than blood irritating him at the moment. He spat a bit of blood into his finger and was relieved not to see any foam that would indicate a punctured lung.

_They are just bruised to hell from the railing. That's nice. _He thought wryly.

The marine's advantage was lost when Vergo smashed clean through Smoker's jutte and solidly into his stomach.

_Haki, it keeps coming down to Haki._ But Vergo was distracted, Law stood silently._ But, Smoker managed to do what he said he would._

"**Room**." Law muttered quietly. "**Shambles.**"

And his heart was his again, this time he planed on keeping it in his possession.

Law thanked Smoker bemused, swallowing the blood pooling in his mouth absently noting the metallic saltiness it had.

_I haven't lost enough blood yet to be any real danger. Though, I likely have some internal damage in addition to the ribs._

With a wrench he slammed the missing organ back into its proper spot feeling his power bend around it and then fade back into a continuous current. He felt instantly much better than he had, whole.

_Definitely not doing that again._ He thought seeing Vergo turn back to berate Smoker.

The downed marine growled at Law to finish the fight.

Law chuckled. He wondered if the white-haired man was capable of anything but the angry growl that seemed to predominate his voice.

Taunting the marine was too fun an opportunity to miss, especially when his snarl about marine pride—Ha! What a hypocrite, the marines were just as flawed as any pirate only they were backed by the World Government—and the fact that he was honor bound to fulfill the debt was so amusing.

Law twisted his hat back into his hand before replacing it upon his head. That felt right and even if he had to bleach out bloodstains later was worth having it back. It would be wrong to forget such a gift especially when it was a potent reminder of exactly _why_ he was doing what he was.

Law called to Vergo mockingly indulging the earlier request for politeness that had been backed by a literally heart wrenching threat.

Vergo grunted his appreciation even as he insulted Law's manners again.

_I use manners in a very purposeful way Vergo-__**san**__ I was insulting you with the intent to be, both then and now._

This amused Law, as Joker and even Vergo beat him out in sure amount of arrogance. Law had his own battered down when he had found out what He had made of Bepo. There was nothing quite like getting cut down when you feel like you are on the top of the world.

_And after you have scraped together the sorry shards left of your pride you suddenly get the desire to share the feeling. Are you not happy of the gift I am going to give you Vergo? Joker?_

Law's eyes flicked down to the small budge in Vergo's jacket addressing it as he brushed of the insult. He spoke Joker's name with a sharp note, saying the title out loud for the first time since he had told the captured Strawhat's and marines the man's true identity.

Law could hear the distinct laughter he had been subjected to many times erupt from the hidden den den mushi. He knew he was caught out he might as well direct Joker's attention away from his absolute true goal by acting like Joker _thought_ he should act. After all, everyone thought he was after the S.A.D. gas to get one up on all the rest of the contenders for One Piece, to toss the New World into utter chaos. That was half true, he _was_ after the gas. Just not for that end, but they didn't need to know that.

Though, if chaos did result, all the better as far as Law was concerned.

He outlined the fact that Luffy was dealing with Caesar and the fact that Law would be removing Joker's control of the gas, careful to stress the right words to misdirect the man who was miles away. He then was quick to insult the man's confidence and the fact that Joker laughed to cover his own insecurities and the fact that he had been outmaneuvered.

His grin grew into a contemptuous smile he huffed a laugh; Vergo could see him even if Joker could not. And the fact was Law hated Vergo nearly as much as he did Joker made the mocking all the more fun.

Then with a smug tone he boasted that Joker better watch himself because he would miss the movements of the new generation while he laughed away.

The cackling grew louder as Vergo dropped his coat striding forward cloaked in Haki. The mini den den mushi was revealed with its hideous sunglasses and pink feather boa in mimicry of Joker's own garments. There was little doubt who was on the other end even without the furnishings.

Then Joker spoke. Law felt a chill run down his spine in spite of himself at the voice he had not heard in person for years.

He mocked Law wondering if he had managed to attach his head wrong at some point, also reminding Law of the fact Vergo was there even if he wasn't and Vergo had beaten Law before. Beaten him so bad that Law was traumatized by that incident.

Law let energy begin to form in his hand. He didn't need a Room for what he was going to do. He hadn't remained static in his development these past years. Even if there was truth in Joker's statement that didn't mean he wasn't able to fight back this time.

Joker laughed saying that Vergo's Haki would negate Law's abilities and rend him powerless, called him a _gnat_.

_Oh, how little you know._ Law's lips drew back into a brief, humorless grin. _And how you forget that a gnat's bite can be the vector for an illness you won't realize you have until you are writhing in excruciating pain. Where all you can look forward to is your eventual demise._

With a swift motion Law drew his nodachi focusing Haki and his own devil fruit's energy in it making it sharper than even the absolutely _delightful_ obsidian scalpels he had managed to find last month. Even with Haki armoring him Law slashed his sword right through Vergo and his annoying bamboo pole. The bifurcated false-marine fell apart into two neat halves with a muffled fleshy sound and a clatter, Law caught site of a sparkle of surprise on the older mans face under shocked anger before he hit the ground.

With a chuckle Law flicked his eyes back to the den den mushi that had grown quite during the scuffle. Joker had heard clearly what had transpired and for once was not laughing.

With a widening smile Law rolled his shoulders returning his sword to its scabbard. With malicious delight Law _kindly_ informed Joker that the war at Marineford was only the precursor to the main event. That the marines were already preparing for the age where new names had come to power and prominence. How Law and his fellow pirates of the new generation were going to bring the old empire down and destroy it so thoroughly that there would be no going back.

Emphasizing his final words, the S.A.D. container obligingly crashed to the floor in pieces along with parts of the room. Law had managed to include it in his strike against Vergo and it was now useless. With a flick of his fingers, Law plastered Vergo's dismembered head to the rail where he could get a nice view of Law leaving him to get incinerated with the laboratory. The head was complaining bitterly about eating thus Law ignored him until he was addressed by name.

Vergo called him cruel for denying him his ability to eat breakfast, the hypocrite who was crueler than Law could ever hope to be, and told him to listen very carefully as he informed Law he was playing at a game he had no hope of winning. After all, Law wasn't aware of all of Joker's capabilities and past. How Law would never be able to take Jokers place, especially with just a little "power". Finishing his angry tirade Vergo mockingly ordered Smoker to tell Law about the supposed "deep-rooted world".

Law looked to his side where Smoker was getting up off the ground before favoring Vergo with a blank look over his shoulder.

_Who says I am using __**just**__ power Vergo? The fact that you think that is just proof that my actual plans are still secret. _Law felt the urge to laugh at the man and see how he and Joker enjoyed being on that side of the fence for once, he resisted the urge as it might give the game away. _You are not the only one who can construct a masterful plan from a thousand pieces. You mock me for fearing you, but that fear is what makes me so careful of my moves. Laughing at fear will only bring you to ruin._

Law ignored him replying that Vergo should worry more about himself since the room would be blown away in an explosion rather than Law, before slashing through Vergo's face vertically to illustrate his position of power over his once-tormenter.

Plus, it felt freaking _fantastic_ to see Vergo brought so low.

Law followed Smoker as the man made a last pirate quip back at Vergo.

_He's so focused on that. Nearly obsessive really, that can't be good for his health_. Law thought walking beside him._ A shame I suppose, as Smoker is one of the more tolerable marines. Oh, well. If he gets too bothersome there is always crushing his heart._

The clangs of metal falling echoed behind them as they left the room. Law felt cool satisfaction well up as it did.

_Now for Caesar, assuming Strawhat-ya hasn't taken care of him yet._ Law thought thinking of the most interesting rubber man. _And then…_

Dark thoughts returned complementing the pain in his multitude of injuries nicely, he raised one of hands noting how it was spotted and streaked with blood, making a sharp contrast against his tanned skin and tattoo's. This was not an uncommon sight even with his break from Joker, but for once he felt anticipation at the sight instead of dull nothingness.

_I will see to it your empire dies in the most humiliating way possible._ Law felt his customary grin stretch across his face again, though wider than normal bearing his teeth in an animalistic grimace. _Let's see who is really holding all the wild cards..._

_ Donquixote Doflamingo._

* * *

I read recently a fanfic (All to Find a Cure by AnimeXCats333) where Bepo was experimented on with the possibility of being a SMILES victim, hence why he is a bear and Law was looking for a cure. I kind of agree with that having drawn the same conclusion that Bepo was originally human. I also have the theory that Law's complex about orders is thanks to Joker cuz' well the guy can treat people like puppets I imagine that Law was subjected to that "fun" more than once. Considering Law has some sociopathic tendencies from what we have seen and yet seems to be well liked by his crew I imagine any harm to them would piss him off. Even if you take the extreme route and say his is a literal sociopath/psychopath and he doesn't care about them as friends they still _belong_ to him. Think Dexter Morgan here from the books by Jeff Lindsey. Dexter has antisocial personality disorder. He has some principles even if he agrees and admits he is a monster. For example he hates it when people prey on kids and he is rather protective of his sister.

Unlike AnimeXCats333 I took a less altruistic version of Law pegging him solidly as a grey antihero (Type III to Type IV) or antivillian (Type I) if you are familiar with the tropes. He has seen a lot of crap and he didn't come out smelling of flowers but generally doesn't indulge in killing and wonton destruction if he doesn't have reason. That being said, he has moments when he plays the good guy and he has some principles as well as lines he will not cross—conversely he will also play the bad self serving jerk especially if he knows he can get away with it. In my view he is somewhat similar to Robin pre Enies Lobby, someone who was initially forced into playing the bad guy for so long that it has seeped into their basic personality twisting it and now defining him in a BIG way. However it is not BROKEN and so there is some of his less villainy impulses still exist but may not be the first thing to come to mind. In Law's case however he is much more predisposed to being apathetic and careless with life. At his core Law is playing for himself and his desires and even though he is attempting to screw over Doflamingo in revenge he is also attempting to set himself up for more power. That being said, he won't go out of his way to help people if he doesn't have a good reason to, "because it is the right thing to do" is in no way a reason for him as he is pragmatic enough to think that that sort of idealism is a pipe dream.


End file.
